The Rain, The Rabbit, and Me
by Ejey Series
Summary: Seberapa pentingnya Alice di mata Oz? Dan mengapa Alice begitu lekat dengan hujan baginya? First Fic Geje! RnR, please.


**The Rain, The Rabbit, and Me**

_"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" _

_Aku bisu, suaraku tersangkut di tenggorokan. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, bola matanya menatapku bingung. _

_"Hei, kenapa kau bersedih begitu, Oz? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" _

_Gadis itu bertanya lagi. Tapi aku termangu, tak mampu menjawab lontaran kekhawatiran dari suara yang sungguh harmonis itu. Suara yang lebih kuat dari lelaki manapun. Suara yang lebih lembut dari gadis manapun. Suara yang melebihi kemegahan orkestra manapun. Suara yang teduh, suara yang selalu berhasil membuatku tenang. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari sosoknya? _

_Rintik hujan membuyarkan lamunanku, membawaku kembali dari alam mimpi. Ketika kukira kesadaranku telah kembali, lagi- lagi aku diseret oleh setiap kelakukan gadis itu. Ia berseru dengan girangnya, menyambut titik- titik air yang jatuh ke wajah cantiknya. Dengan gaya cueknya yang seperti biasa, dilemparnya jubah kusamnya dan ia berlari ke tengah- tengah hujan. _

_Bukan bujukan, juga bukan rayuan. Aku mengerjap, mendapati kesempurnaan di depan mataku. Gadis itu merentangkan tangan lebar- lebar, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya terpejam senang, menikmati segarnya rintik air, anugrah dari sang dewi langit. Gadis itu menari- nari di atas kakinya yang luwes dan ringan. Mengapa? Mengapa sosoknya terlihat begitu cantik di mataku? Apa karena hujan? Atau karena sesuatu yang tengah membakar di dalam dadaku? Panas, hangat... _

_Hei, Alice..._

* * *

**EJEY Series present**

**The Rain, The Rabbit, and Me**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts - Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning: GEJE** ABIS! (Sedikit) **OOC? But, please enjoy it. **

**Keep reading, ok?**

* * *

Aku menghabiskan malam di teras Rainsworth Manor House sambil memandang bintang- bintang yang berserakan dengan indah di langit kelam. Aku suka melihat bintang- bintang juga bulan. Semua itu bagaikan lukisan tangan Tuhan di atas kanvas putih yang super besar, yang tak mungkin bisa dilukis oleh manusia. Aku mencengkram mantel tartan berwarna biru dan hitam yang kupakai. Ck, kenapa malam ini terasa begitu dingin? Sampai- sampai aku bisa melihat uap putih muncul dari hidungku ketika aku bernapas. Aku membalikkan badan, melihat sejenak ke dalam, di mana Sharon, Alice, Break dan Gil berkumpul bersama mengelilingi meja bundar ditemani dengan _finger cake_ dan teh hangat. Aaah, di situ pasti hangat. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tak ingin masuk. Mataku menangkap sosok Alice yang sedang melahap finger cake di meja dengan antusias. Sesekali Break menggodanya dan Alice langsung menghadiahinya dengan tendangan di wajah. Aku tertawa kecil.

Memang begitulah Alice. Aku tak pernah bosan melihat setiap tingkahnya. Aku ingat perasaan yang melandaku ketika melihat Alice di tengah hujan saat kami berada di Sabrie. Ada sesuatu yang meletu- letup dalam hatiku, rasa panas dan hangat itu menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku, mengacuhkan rasa dingin dan lembap yang menusuk. Sama seperti saat itu, aku selalu bertanya- tanya. Pada kau, pada bintang, pada bulan, terutama pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa? Kata itu terngiang di kepalaku tiada henti. Perasaan apa itu? Apakah sama seperti rasa sayangku pada Eida?

Aku menggeleng.

Bukan. Bukan perasaan yang seperti itu. Perasaanku pada Alice ada sesuatu yang_ sungguh- sungguh_ berbeda.

Apa ya, namanya?

"HEI!"

Aku terlonjak kaget. Alice mengedip- ngedipkan matanya, menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Ia berkacak pinggang dan berkata, "Hei, kau tak perlu sekaget itu, kan? Kau sedang melamun, ya? Pantas saja!"

"Ya, aku memang sedang melamun dan kau membuatku kaget, Alice." desahku setelah aku bisa menguasai emosiku.

"Ngomong- ngomong, dari tadi aku melihatmu berdiri di sini sambil memegang mantelmu itu. Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Di dalam ada banyak kue yang enak- enak, lho! Kau nggak mau? Nanti bagianmu aku habiskan juga, lho!" Alice berlari ke dalam dan ia kembali sambil membawa nampan bertingkat berisi finger cake berbagai rasa dan warna, yang pastinya membuat liur menetes. Dengan bersemangat, Alice mulai mengoceh lagi tentang finger cake yang sudah ia makan separuhnya. "Lihat, lihat! Enak semua kan, Oz? Terutama yang rasa stroberi ini..." Matanya berkilat- kilat memandang finger cake stroberi yang tinggal sebuah saja. "Nyam..."

Aku tertegun, mengabaikan penjelasan Alice tentang finger cake. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sejak tadi Alice memerhatikanku? Aku tersentak. Kusentuh dadaku, dan kurasakan jantungku berdebar- debar bahagia. Kenapa, ya? Aku memalingkan wajahku pada Alice yang masih berkutat dengan kue- kuenya, kuamati bola matanya. Meski Alice tak melakukan apa- apa, diriku seolah terseret masuk dalam lorong- lorong labirin irisnya, merasuki tulang dan nadiku dengan sensasi yang luar biasa. Aneh namun hangat.

Aah, akhir- akhir ini aku jadi aneh setiap kali melihat Alice. Aku merasa diriku tak sama lagi.

"Oz," Alice memanggilku.

"Apa A..."

HAP! Sebuah kue melompat masuk ke dalam mulutku. Alice terkekeh melihatku yang menelan kue itu dengan ekspresi heran sekaligus kaget.

"Enak..." gumamku.

"Benar, kan? Enak. Itu kue stroberi yang kubilang tadi. Berterimakasihlah! Karena aku sudah menyisakannya untukmu, padahal itu kue favoritku! Lain kali aku minta Sharon membuatkannya lagi, ah! Enak!" ujarnya girang.

* * *

_Setiap pertanyaan, pasti memiliki jawaban. _

_Tapi kadang kala, jawaban tak berkaitan dengan pertanyaan. _

_Ada banyak cara untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan. _

_Entah dengan rumus ataupun logaritma. _

_Tapi ada juga, pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang jawabannya tak membutuhkan logika. _

_Atau memang, tak bisa dilogika. _

_Pertanyaan seperti itu bagaikan lubang yang terus menggerogoti, bukan begitu? _

_Membuat hati nyeri karena tak bisa menjawab. _

_Pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang berdegung di kepalaku ini, apakah juga demikian? _

* * *

Alice melambai- lambaikan tangannya di depan mataku. "Oz? Oz? Kau melamun lagi?"

Kupandangi Alice dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa sadar, tanganku sudah bergerak sendiri, menangkap di gadis kelinci dan membawanya dalam dekapanku. Mantel tartanku terlepas, jatuh ke lantai. Begitu juga dengan nampan yang dipegang Alice. Gadis itu melirikku. "Oz? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Diamlah," bisikku di telinganya seraya mendekapnya kian erat. "Biarkan aku seperti ini, sebentar saja..."

Aku sudah mengucapkan sebuah dusta. Aku tak ingin melepaskan dekapan ini. Aku tak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Aku ingin memeluknya, menyentuhnya, hingga simbol di dadaku membentuk satu putaran penuh, hingga masaku habis kelak. Aku tak bisa menahan hasrat ini. Tak adakah yang bisa menolongku dari hasrat mengerikan ini?

Alice terdiam, menuruti perkataanku barusan. Aku tak memerhatikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi putihnya. Alice menggerak- gerakkan bola matanya ke segala penjuru. Dan meski dengan sedikit canggung, ia membalas dekapanku. Tanpa sepatah katapun terlontar dari bibir manisnya, ia hanya memelukku dalam diam. Sungguh, aku tak tahu kata- kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaanku malam ini. Alice tak perlu berkata- kata untuk membuatku melayang jauh. Alice tak perlu melakukan apa- apa untuk membuat jantungku berpacu dengan liar. Asalkan Alice ada di sisiku, aku tak membutuhkan apapun lagi.

* * *

_Pertanyaan yang tiada jawabnya..._

_Aku tersentak dalam hening. _

_Oh ya, aku benar- benar manusia bodoh. _

_Aku berputar- putar di satu tempat, bersusah payah mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah tersedia di depan mataku. _

_Orang seperti itu bodoh, kan, namanya? _

_Aku tak perlu membaca buku untuk bisa menjawabnya. _

_Aku juga tak perlu belajar untuk bisa menjawabnya. _

_Aku hanya perlu memejamkan mata, dan mengosongkan pikiran. _

_Dan jawaban itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya. _

_Sosok gadis berambut cokelat, bermata api. _

_Yang berdiri riang di tengah hujan, memamerkan senyumnya yang paling berkilauan. _

_Yang membuatku mabuk kepayang akan suara merdunya. _

_Satu- satunya bukti eksistensi diriku. _

_Ya, gadis bernama_ Alice.

* * *

_**Sharon POV**_

"Alice mana?" tanyaku setelah menyesap teh Darjeeling-nya.

"Aaah, Alice? Tadi dia pergi ke teras. Bersama Oz, mungkin? Aku juga melihat Oz di teras." jawab Break yang asyik memainkan rambut bonekanya.

"Gawat! Apa Oz sudah memakai mantel? Malam ini kan dingin sekali!" tukas Gil panik dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku akan ke teras sebentar," Akupun berdiri, lalu pergi ke teras dengan anggun, seperti biasa. Namun apa yang dilihatnya setiba di teras? Oz dan Alice berpelukan dengan erat. Sekujur tubuhku terasa beku, mati rasa. Pemandangan itu menghujam nuraniku, bagaikan ditusuk beribu- ribu jarum. Siapapun, tolong. Katakan kalau ini hanya ilusi. Katakan kalau ini tak lebih dari sekedar fatamorgana! Air mata perih mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Mereka... berpelukan...? Aku tak percaya! Aku tak mau percaya! Aku menekan dadaku dengan ujung jemariku. Di situ, sakit sekali rasanya.

Sekian lama aku memendam rasa cinta pada Oz, tapi dia tak pernah melihatku meski untuk sekejap. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah Alice, Alice, dan terus saja Alice! Apa yang tidak ada dalam diriku, tapi ada dalam diri Alice? Apa yang kurang dariku? Apa aku ini tidak pantas untuk berada di sisinya, menemaninya untuk selamanya? OZ! Lihat aku! Tataplah aku! Katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat- kuat, menahan denyut nyeri di hati yang merayapi tubuhku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Aku menggeram tanpa suara, berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berderai air mata.

"Nona?"

Aku bahkan tidak memedulikan suara Break yang memanggil- manggil namaku. Aku terus berlari, menahan deraan rasa sakit ini. Jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya. Tapi kalau patah hati, hanya satu yang kau rasakan: sakit!

_**End of Sharon POV**_

* * *

"Oz," Alice berucap pelan.

"Hmm...?"

"Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku mau tidur..." ujarnya, menguap lebar, lalu mengucek- ucek matanya.

Spontan aku melepaskan pelukanku dan kudapati Alice tampak sangat mengantuk. Ia menguap lagi. Matanya pun tampak lelah. Aku tidak sadar, sudah berapa lama aku berpelukan dengannya. Kehangatan tubuh Alice membuatku melupakan segala- galanya. Sejujurnya, aku merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukannya. Kupandangi Alice yang nyaris jatuh tertidur, dan akupun tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Kuantar kau ke kamar." kataku sambil menarik tangannya.

Aku menikmati ekspresi kaget yang terpatri di wajahnya, juga rona merah yang muncul di pipinya. Apa dia merasa malu? Aku tertawa dalam hati. Tumben, begitu pikirku. Biasanya kan, Alice selalu terlihat cuek. Jadi aku senang bisa melihat air mukanya yang tidak biasa ini. Di dalam, aku hanya melihat Gil yang berbaring di sofa sambil menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan. Karena dia tidak bereaksi apapun ketika aku masuk, kupikir dia sudah pergi ke pulau kapuk. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Break dan Sharon tidak ada.

"Heh, Sharon dan si Badut tidak ada." Alice menyuarakan pikiranku dengan nada polos.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur?" Aku mengangkat bahu.

Tapi ucapanku terbantahkan begitu melihat Break terlontar keluar dari kamar Sharon, disusul dengan hujan bantal. Buru- buru aku dan Alice menghampirinya. Aah, melihat luka- luka di wajahnya, kutebak dia terkena serangan _harisen_ mematikan Sharon. Malangnya nasib Break. Nggak ada hujan nggak ada angin, tahu- tahu Break kena serangan _harisen_ Sharon. Apa Break sudah membuat Sharon marah? Ah, mustahil.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan, Badut!" ejek Alice pada Break yang mengacak- acak rambutnya sambil menghela napas.

"Berisik kau," tukas Break, menyingkirkan beberapa bantal yang menimpanya lalu kembali berdiri tegak.

"Apa ada yang membuat Sharon_-chan _marah?" tanyaku sambil memunguti bantal- bantal yang berserakan.

"Entahlah. _Mood_ nonaku berubah setelah pergi ke teras." Break mengedikkan bahu lalu masuk ke kamar Sharon lagi.

Gerakanku terhenti. Teras, dia bilang? Jangan- jangan, yang membuatnya marah adalah... aku? Wajahku memerah. Jangan- jangan, dia melihatku berpelukan dengan Alice? Astaga!

"PERGI!"

Kudengar Sharon berteriak kencang dari dalam situ, bersamaan dengan suara pukulan beberapa kali dan suara vas yang pecah. Gawat, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Peringatan: jangan sampai kau membuat Sharon Rainsworth marah. Biarpun penampilannya anggun bak bunga lili lonceng, sekalinya Sharon marah, kau bakal pulang dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh! Minimal, luka- luka. Maksimal, kau pulang hanya dengan nama saja. Jadi, jangan pernah berani macam- macam dengan Sharon!

"Sharon_-chan_!" Aku menyusul Break masuk ke kamar Sharon. Kulihat Sharon sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna ungu pucat. Dia berdiri di atas tempat tidur sambil menggenggam _harisen_ dengan tampang marah yang mengerikan. Matanya memerah, sembap. Kentara sekali kalau ia habis menangis. Sementara itu, Break terduduk di lantai. Badannya basah kuyup, di sampingnya berserakan pecahan- pecahan vas serta bunga- bunga lili.

"Oz..." Ekspresinya melunak. Ia melirik ke arah Alice sekejap, lalu menatapku lagi.

"Sharon-chan, ada apa?" tanyaku.

Sharon bisu selama beberapa jenak. Ia meletakkan harisen-nya, turun dari kasur lalu menggenggam tanganku lemah. Dari caranya menatapku, dia seakan- seakan mau menangis. Aku jadi tak tahan melihatnya. "Oz, aku mau bicara..." ujarnya lirih.

* * *

_**Sharon POV**_

"Oz, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku langsung ketika kami berdua berada di teras. Kutatap matanya dengan penuh harap. Aku tak perlu jawaban lain. Aku hanya perlu mendengar kata 'ya' melompat dari mulutnya. Hanya satu kata itu.

Namun sepertinya aku menaruh harap terlalu tinggi. Sebab Oz tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dia memandangku dengan sorot ambigu. Sama sekali bukan pertanda yang bagus. Oz, ayolah, buka mulutmu dan katakan satu kata itu. Katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku.

Aku menunggu dan menunggu. Tapi Oz tidak mengatakan apa- apa.

Angin menerpa wajahku. Aku tidak suka menunggu, membuatku kehabisan stok kesabaran. Aku mengacuhkan segala etika seorang lady. Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu! "OZ! Jawablah! Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku! OZ! Katakan!" pekikku, nyaris histeris. "Yang kau perhatikan hanyalah Alice! Alice, Alice, Alice, dan terus saja Alice! Kau tak pernah melihatku! Kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku! Kau tak pernah menyadari perasaanku! Apa? Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku? Jawab, OZ! Jawab!" Aku terus mendesaknya.

Oz menghela napas. Ia memegang pundakku dengan lembut. "Maaf. Aku tak sadar kalau kau melihatku memeluk Alice. Aku juga tak pernah menyadari perasaanmu. Maaf, ya. Aku sudah membuatmu marah. Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat padamu. Tapi, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kau benar. Aku selalu memerhatikan Alice, tapi aku baru sekarang aku sadar... kalau aku mencintai Alice, lebih dari apapun." gumamnya lembut seraya mengusap air mataku yang mulai menetes.

"Lagipula," Oz menambahkan. "Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Sharon yang secantik dan seanggun ini." Oz tersenyum.

Aku menghela napas. Aku memang tak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan senyum Oz yang bagai racun itu. Harus kuakui, kalau aku tak pernah bisa menang dari Oz. Serpihan dari Oz yang bisa kumiliki, hanyalah kenangan- kenanganku tentangnya. Mulai dari kenangan saat berjumpa dengan Oz untuk pertama kalinya, kenangan saat aku mengagumi kemilau dari rambutnya, saat aku mengagumi kerlingan matanya yang bersinar bak zamrud, saat aku menikmati _afternoon tea_ dengannya, dan masih ada lagi setumpuk kenanganku dengannya. Hanya itu, yang bisa menjadi milikku.

_Wahai orang terkasih. _

_Biarpun kau sudah menolakku, biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu. _

_Biarkan aku mengagumi sosokmu yang indah itu. _

_Mungkin kau rasa itu mengganggu. _

_Tapi, ingatlah yang satu ini... _

_Di manapun kau berada..._

_Siapapun dirimu... _

_Siapapun yang kau cintai sekarang... _

_Bagaimanapun dirimu... _

_Sejauh apapun jarak yang membentang antara aku dan kau..._

_Aku akan selalu memerhatikanmu... _

_Aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu..._

_Oz, lelaki yang kucintai... _

_Sekarang dan selamanya..._

_**End of Sharon POV**  
_

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Alice dengan langkah pelan. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang terselip dalam hatiku setelah menolaknya. Aku merasa tidak tega. Sebab selama ini Sharon begitu baik padaku. Tapi, lebih baik menolaknya sekarang daripada membuat Sharon menaruh harapan kosong padaku lebih lama lagi. Ya, itu lebih baik.

DRESSS...

Aku menoleh ke jendela. Hujan tiba- tiba turun, mengguyur bumi ini. Aku terpaku sejenak. Kalau melihat hujan, mau tak mau ingatanku diseret paksa ketika aku berada di Sabrie. Saat di mana untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa Alice begitu berkilauan, bagaikan mentari. Aku berdiri mematung di situ, menikmati nostalgiaku yang terpatri lekat dalam memoar. Aku tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingatnya. Kenangan yang tak akan pernah kulupakan, seumur hidupku...

Aku membuka pintu kamar Alice, dan kulihat dia sudah tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati wajahnya yang tertidur pulas. Sesekali dia tersenyum, entah apa yang dimimpikannya sekarang. Mungkin dia bermimpi tentang kue stroberi favoritnya? Aku terkekeh pelan. Kuelus wajahnya dengan lembut, lalu kukecup kelopak matanya dengan mesra.

"Selamat tidur, Alice."

**The Rain, The Rabbit, and Me - End**

* * *

**A/N:** First Fic! Aku masih newbie di sini, jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar- besarnya kalau alur ceritanya datar- datar aja, konfliknya nggak menarik, dan poemnya garing! Tapi, demi masa depan saya di situs ini, tolong dibaca dan di-review. *Memohon dengan amat sangat, sujud- sujud di kaki para pembaca sekalian*


End file.
